


We could cuddle if you want?

by FabulousMoose



Series: Tell me where your heart is [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Campaign 2 (Critical Role) Spoilers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Jester Lavorre, Pining Jester Lavorre, Widojest freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulousMoose/pseuds/FabulousMoose
Summary: Jester decides to leave the room so Yasha and Beau can be alone and talk. It’s pretty late and she doesn’t have her purse with her to rent another one but she knows there’s only one person who isn’t sharing his room.She knocks on Caleb’s door.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Series: Tell me where your heart is [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030416
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	We could cuddle if you want?

Jester decides to leave the room so Yasha and Beau can be alone and talk. It’s pretty late and she doesn’t have her purse with her to rent another one but she knows there’s only one person who isn’t sharing his room. 

She knocks on Caleb’s door.

Her heart starts raising as she waits a few seconds before it opens. She meets his blue eyes, very surprised to see her at that time of the night.

He’s wearing a white long shirt and some loose black trousers. His long reddish hair, usually in a ponytail, is now loose over his shoulders. He seems younger for a moment. 

And Jester’s heart races when he smiles at her.

“Sorry if I woke you up” She apologizes, entering the room. 

“You didn’t. I was just finishing some scribing” Caleb says, gesturing towards the desk full of papers. “ Is something wrong?” He asks concerned, glancing at her. She feels suddenly self-conscious since she’s only wearing a short nightgown under her night robe. 

She catches his eyes for a moment and Caleb blushes quickly looking at the wall. 

“I was wondering if I could stay here with you tonight?” She suddenly feels timid and nervous. 

Caleb makes a surprised face again before clearing his throat.

“Well, there’s a bit of a problem” He starts saying as he scratches his neck. Jester can’t help but imagine what it would feel to kiss Caleb’s exposed neck, bite it, and leave a mark. She knows his pale skin is sensitive. How long would it take for it to disappear? “…There’s only one bed.” Jester returns to reality and looks at the room. Yep, there’s only one bed. 

“Oh” Caleb doesn’t give her a second to say more before he begins to remove his things from the bed and puts them on the chair.

“Take it. I can sleep on the floor.” 

“What!? No!” She replies stopping him by grabbing him by the arm. Caleb stops and looks at her confused. “No, Caleb. That’s very sweet of you but it’s my own fault. I just wanted to let Yasha and Beau talk without me in the room” She takes his things and tries to put them back.

“Jester” 

“I can sleep on the floor. It’s okay.” Jester grabs Caleb’s bedroll and puts it beside the bed on the floor. Caleb shakes his head this time stopping her.

“Jester, _bitte_. I can’t let you sleep on the floor.” Jester smiles at him and shrugs. 

“Well, it’s your room. I can’t let you sleep on the floor either.” Caleb gives her an exasperated look and sighs loudly.

“You are a very stubborn woman, _Blueberry_.” Jester laughs, her heartbeat increasing when Caleb laughs back. 

“Only when I treat with stubborn men, _Caleb_ ” Jester takes a step forward and Caleb’s body stays still. His gaze is fixed on the ground but he doesn’t take a step back.- “We could always share the bed if you don’t mind. I think it can hold two persons at least.” Caleb’s face flushes, turning into a lovely red color but he doesn’t look up.“ Only if you don’t mind, of course.” Caleb stays in silence for a few seconds and Jester starts to regret opening her mouth. Maybe, she shouldn’t have said anything at all. 

“Ja, okay. Sure.” He responds, finally meeting her eyes. Jester holds her breath for a moment because she now realizes that she’s very close to Caleb, almost feeling the heat from his body. Her heart jumps again. 

“Okay” Jester gives him a warm smile before turning to the bed.

“I have to finish some things. But it won’t be long, I promise. I'll turn off the lights soon” Caleb says returning to the desk quickly. 

“It’s okay. It doesn’t bother me.” She lies on her side, on the left side of the bed, covering herself with the soft blanket and turns her back on Caleb. She closes her eyes and tries to sleep. 

Sleep doesn’t arrive easy. 

Her eyes are closed and she hears Caleb mutter quietly while writing behind her. But that’s not why she can’t sleep. She feels anxious and her body seems to be unable to let her rest. She knows the reason for her insomnia. 

After the events of the previous days, she knows she can’t keep lying to herself anymore. She’s in love with Caleb. And it’s a little bit scary because it’s not like the crush she had for Fjord. 

Being around Caleb it’s like flying high up in the sky and suddenly falling but then someone casts _Feather fall_ at the last second. Caleb made her felt seen and understood. He saw her flaws and didn’t attempt to paint a perfect image of herself. He made her feel safe, even when he was a little bit squishier than her. She wanted too much it was a scary feeling. 

She felt unsure because of Caleb's past. Not because of what he had “done” under _Ickythong’s_ orders but because of how much Caleb seemed to think that he was unredeemable and didn’t deserve to be happy.

Jester was aware that Caleb felt something for her but it wasn’t like they ever had acknowledged it. She had a feeling Caleb never would say anything. And it didn’t mean either that what he felt for her had to be romantic. 

In the background, the sound of steps brings her back to the room. She slightly turns around and opens one eye. The room is dark now. 

Her dark vision kicks in and she sees Caleb putting his spellbook on the nightstand before standing next to the bed but not moving. She holds her breath, waiting. He can’t see in the darkness. His face seems conflicted and undecided as he looks at the bedroll on the floor. 

Jester then extends her arm and grabs his hand.

“Scheiße!” He whispers very loud not expecting it but doesn’t let her hand go.

“Come to bed, Caleb” She sees him take a deep breath before taking the other side of the bed. 

“I’m sorry for waking you up.” He whispers, lying on his side. 

“Don’t worry” she whispers back. 

There is a complete lack of sound except for their breaths. Jester closes her eyes and turns a few times before lying on her side again.

They’re face to face and they don’t move, scared of touching the other. The bed suddenly feels very small as the warmth radiating from both of their bodies start to become a little suffocating.

After a few minutes, he breaks the silence. 

“You can’t sleep?” She feels his breath on her face closer than she thought. It makes her skin tingle as her heart starts raising a little faster. “Are you uncomfortable, Jester?” He asks with worry in his voice. 

Jester shakes her head. 

“No, I’m okay” she assures him. “But are you uncomfortable? I know that sometimes you don’t like too much physical contact.” Caleb stays quiet for a few seconds and Jester worries that he might have fallen asleep.

“I’m uncomfortable, but not because of you. I used to share the bed with Veth sometimes before she became her real self again.” He answers at the end.” She is smaller though and this bed is very small.” They both laugh quietly, the tension finally breaking. 

“It is very small. Maybe, next time you should ask for a bigger one” She replies taking her shot. Jester takes a deep breath.

“I suppose I should” he mutters quietly. 

“We could cuddle if you want?” There’s a silence before Caleb clears his throat. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes,” she answers feeling shy, her heart jumping in her chest. 

Caleb’s body moves closer as he opens his arms. Jester takes it as an invitation and closes the distance between both bodies as she rests her head in his chest. Caleb’s body tenses for a few seconds before finally relaxing. Jester can feel his lips resting on her hair. She hides her face on Caleb’s chest and breathes in his scent. She tangles one of her legs around Caleb’s and he moves a little bit closer as he puts his arm around her as well. 

“Better?” He asks after a few moments. Jester smiles and nods. 

“Better” It might be awkward in the morning, but she couldn't imagine being anywhere else right now. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wanted to write because I was bored and wanted it out of my chest. Sorry for any grammatical error!


End file.
